


Histoires comme eux

by Melie



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-11
Updated: 2005-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compiation de drabbles sur divers couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peluche

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Rufus détestait toutes ces réunions administratives. Surtout depuis son... accident. Il avait l'impression que ses subordonnés avaient organisé le concours de "celui qui lui rappellera le plus qu'il est en fauteuil roulant".

Lorsque la situation devenait trop intolérable, il tentait de se calmer en triturant un petit objet dans sa poche. Il ne l'en sortait jamais, ou alors lorsqu'il était sûr et certain d'être seul.

Si quelqu'un avait pu l'espionner, il aurait vu une petite peluche, apparemment faite par un amateur, représentant un bonhomme aux cheveux rouges, qui tirait la langue avec un grand clin d'œil.

Son nom était Reno.


	2. Mère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loz/Tifa

"J'imagine que ma mère doit être aussi belle que toi."

Tifa le regarda d'un air surpris.

"Maintenant, continua-t-il, lorsque je l'imagine, c'est ta forme qu'elle prend. Même si tu n'es pas elle et elle n'est pas toi. Je le sais. Mais…"

Il s'arrêta brusquement, lui lança un dernier regard, puis quitta la chambre dans laquelle il était venue la rejoindre, sans doute dans le but de l'attaquer.

La jolie brune ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Peut-être était-ce la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Et il avait fallu que ce soit ce Loz qui la lui ait dite.


	3. Jeu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus/Reno

Rufus détestait ce jeu. Il le haïssait profondément.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à avoir de telles idées. Comment pouvait-il partager le lit d'un crétin pareil ? Des fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander. Lui... tomber si bas... et le pire étant qu'il ne faisait rien pour se relever.

Il aurait pu crier. Lui dire de cesser ses stupidités, ses gamineries, ses…

Mais il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. Alors il croisait les bras et attendait que Reno ait fini sa crise et qu'il arrête de courir partout avec ce maudit fauteuil roulant… et lui dedans.


	4. Neurones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus/Reno

Un jour où ses neurones étaient partis faire un tour ailleurs, sur une planète fort fort lointaine et remplie de petits neurones dont les propriétaires n'avaient pas grand chose à faire, Reno s'était dit que ce serait bien de réussir à faire sourire Rufus un peu. A le faire se dérider quoi.

Il ne rappela pas ses neurones pour autant, estimant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour cette tâche.

Il organisa tout un numéro digne d'un cirque, avec nez rouge au rendez-vous.

Rufus regarda, haussa les sourcils, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres pour lui montrer combien il avait pitié des pauvres neurones qui supportaient ce crâne à longueur de temps, puis sorti de la pièce.

Reno retenta l'expérience de nombreuses fois à partir de ce jour.


	5. Déception (Reno)

Ce fut la plus grande déception de sa vie.

Reno était face à son idôle, à celui qu'il admirait tant et depuis si longtemps, il le voyait enfin pour de vrai, devant lui, il avait même réussi à attirer son si beau regard vert en faisant de grands gestes… des étoiles plein les yeux, il le regardait, il l'admirait…

L'idole du Turk secoua alors la tête, ramassa son épée tâchée du sang d'un secrétaire, fit voler son grand manteau noir et s'enfuit.

Et Reno regarda Sephiroth partir, effondré.

"Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander un autographe…"


	6. Déception (Loz/Tifa)

"Ils vont m'en vouloir."

Loz soupira et entra dans la pièce où ses frères l'attendaient depuis plusieurs heures. Le plus grave n'était pas le retard mais sa raison.

Kadaj le dévisageait. Yazoo, lui, jouait distraitement avec la mèche de cheveux noirs qu'il avait arrachée au Turk avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

Ils ne disaient pas un mot et Loz faisait de même.

"Mère serait déçue."

Cela vint de Yazoo. Quelques larmes montèrent aux yeux du clone aux cheveux courts.

 

"Ils vont m'en vouloir."

Tifa soupira. Elle espèrait de tout son cœur qu'aucun de ses amis n'en saurait jamais rien.

Elle rentra dans son bar et constata que les petits étaient tous endormis.

"Cloud serait déçu."

Cela vint d'elle-même. Elle s'assit au bord du lit de Marlène.

"Et elle aussi."

Elle brûla la veste que Loz avait laissée. Oubli, erreur, ou pas, elle la brûla.


	7. 50 phrases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 phrases Loz/Tifa, écrites pour le défi du même nom sur LJ.

**#01 - Réconfort  
** Ce n'est pas du récomfort que Tifa trouve dans les bras de Loz : il ne lui dit pas que tout va aller mieux, il ne cherche jamais à la rassurer, il ne lui promet pas la paix ou autres merveilles ; mais elle est pourtant attirée par cette étreinte.

 **  
#02 - Baiser  
** Il lui a arraché leur premier baiser, du temps où elle ne s'écoutait pas encore ; elle lui a pris le second, alors qu'il ne s'écoutait plus.

 **  
#03 - Douceur  
** Loz ne connaît pas la douceur, il n'a pas été élevé dans cette ambiance, Tifa non plus : elle l'a apprise avec Marlène ; pourtant, il n'est pas si violent qu'elle le croyait.

 **  
#04 - Souffrance  
** Tifa ne peut pas le comprendre, n'arrive pas à comprendre cet acharnement à retrouver leur mère, mais ce qu'elle sait, c'est que les trois frères souffrent, à leur manière.

 **  
#05 - Pomme de terre  
** Loz observait le légume, intrigué, et continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce que ses frères l'appellent ; mais en réalité ses pensées allaient ailleurs, vers une jolie poupée aux cheveux bruns.

 **  
#06 - Pluie  
** Lorsqu'il commence à pleuvoir, Tifa sourit, et peu après c'est le drame et elle ne sait plus pour qui elle pleure.

 **  
#07 - Chocolat  
** Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ont mangé,mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'ils ne dureront pas assez pour en manger ensemble.

 **  
#08 - Bonheur  
** Encore un mot qu'elle a du lui apprendre mais qu'il n'a jamais compris.

 **  
#09 - Téléphone  
** Lors de leur deuxième rencontre, lorsqu'il l'a retrouvée, ils ont encore été interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone, mais il s'agissait d'un autre type de combat.

 **  
#10 - Oreilles  
** Le cri de sa poupée brune lui déchire les oreilles alors qu'il lui tord le bras et l'envoie valser avec les fleurs, puis il la regarde longuement et s'en va.

 **  
#11 - Nom  
** Il ne l'a appris que bien plus tard, et il en a été de même pour elle, mais dans une relation éphémère et violente comme l'est la leur, savoir le nom de l'autre n'a pas tant d'importance.

 **  
#12 - Sensuel  
** Ce mot résumait parfaitement leur combat, combat qui resta à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune femme.

 **  
#13 - Mort  
** Loz a tué, certes, il a souvent tué, elle aussi, Loz a tué des êtres HUMAINS, elle aussi, pourtant lui est un monstre et elle non.

 **  
#14 - Sexe  
** Tifa se dit que cela résume leur relation, le sexe, et rien d'autre ; elle se le dit, et elle se croit, mais elle se ment un peu, un tout petit peu quand même.

 **  
#15 - Toucher  
** Loz tremble parfois lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule trop brusquement, mais ce n'est pas sa main à elle qu'il craint.

 **  
#16 - Faiblesse  
** Elle l'entend murmurer le nom de sa mère ; elle sait qu'elle pourrait le tuer, maintenant, maintenant qu'il est dans ses bras, qu'il est faible, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il a accepté... mais elle ne le tue pas : elle aussi est faible.

 **  
#17 - Larmes  
** Tifa se répète que c'est pour Cloud qu'elle a pleuré en entendant l'explosion, elle se le répète, et une fois encore elle se ment.

 **  
#18 - Vitesse  
** Loz est le plus rapide des clones, il s'en vante parfois, et Tifa aussi est rapide, il l'a bien vu lorsqu'ils se sont battus, et c'est cela qu'il a aimé.

 **  
#19 - Vent  
** Il fait frais lorsqu'elle quitte le lit, ce matin là, et le vent ne lui apporte que de mauvaises prévisions, aussi retourne-t-elle peut-être un peu trop vite s'allonger auprès de celui qui devrait être son ennemi.

 

 **#20 - Liberté  
** De temps en temps elle lui suggère de laisser ses frères et d'être libre, mais il refuse, et elle ne comprend pas.  
 **  
#21 - Vie  
** Loz considérait qu'il ne vivait pas vraiment car il n'était pas humain, et Tifa ne le contredit jamais.

 **  
#22 - Jalousie  
** Tifa haïssait Jenova bien avant de le connaître et Loz ne fut pas assez stupide pour prendre cela pour de la jalousie, mais il en était blessé, bien qu'il sache que, quoiqu'il arrive, leur histoire ne durerait pas.

 **  
#23 - Mains  
** Les mains de Tifa étaient douces et Loz se disait parfois qu'il pourrait briser ses doigts un à un si elle était aussi fragile qu'elle pouvait en avoir l'air.

 **  
#24 - Goût  
** Il n'avait aucun goût, raillait la jeune femme, mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

 **  
#25 - Adoration  
** Tifa ne comprit jamais cette adoration pour sa mère et vint à penser qu'elle avait été créée avec lui.

 **  
#26 - A jamais  
** Pas de promesses d'amour éternel : ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'il en était.

 **  
#27 - Sang  
** Ils ne parlaient jamais du sang qu'ils faisaient couler chacun de leur côté, chacun combattant le côté de l'autre.

 **  
#28 - Maladie  
** Tifa craignait toujours que la maladie atteigne Marlène et la haïssait profondément : encore une chose dont ils ne parlèrent jamais.

 **  
#29 - Mélodie  
** Il l'entendit chantonner une mélodie et ferma les yeux pour écouter.

 **  
#30 - Etoile  
** Les étoiles brillaient : sa mère, ses frères et Tifa étaient des étoiles.

 **  
#31 - Maison  
** Loz n'a jamais eu de chez lui, et Tifa a beaucoup déménagé, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne rêvent de s'installer ensemble : ils sont trop réalistes pour cela.

 **  
#32 - Confusion  
** Parfois Tifa ne savait plus où elle en était ; elle se répétait toutefois que ce n'était pas de l'amour.

 **  
#33 - Peur  
** Loz ne comprenait pas ce qu'était la peur, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était un sentiment en général, et Tifa n'eût pas la patience de le lui apprendre.

 **  
#34 - Orage  
** Loz ne veut pas mettre Tifa en colère.

 **  
#35 - Liens  
** Il n'y a pas de lien entre eux, ils se le disent, le revendiquent, c'est une histoire sans lendemain.

 **  
#36 - Magasin  
** Loz a une fois demandé si l'amour s'achetait, et où.

 **  
#37 - Technologie  
** Loz détruit, il ne crée rien, il ne sait pas très bien utiliser la technologie de tous les jours : la première fois que Tifa s'est moquée de lui, c'était pour ça.

 **  
#38 - Cadeau  
** Une pierre noire : sans doute n'avait-il rien trouvé d'autre, mais l'idée était là, et elle y resterait, cachée au fond d'un tiroir où même Marlène ne la trouverait pas, enterrée à  
jamais.

 **  
#39 - Sourire  
** Après avoir vu le sourire de Tifa, le vrai, Loz s'est dit qu'il avait bien fait de la retrouver.

 **  
#40 - Innocence  
** Marlène était innocente, et Tifa veillait à ce qu'elle le reste, aussi n'entendrait-elle jamais parler de cette histoire ; les autres non plus, mais c'était pour d'autres raisons.

 **  
#41 - Accomplissement  
** Il l'avait retrouvée, c'était bien, mais maintenant... que faire ?

 **  
#42 - Nuages  
** Leurs nuages n'étaient pas blancs, comme ceux de la ville, trop sales, trop pollués.

 **  
#43 - Ciel  
** Loz ne prêtait pas attention au ciel, sauf lorsqu'il faisait le guet, mais ses frères constatèrent qu'il l'observait de plus en plus souvent et d'une autre manière : il rêvassait...

 **  
#44 - Paradis  
** Loz n'y croyait pas du tout, mais cette église, avec ces fleurs, et cette jeune femme si belle... ça y ressemblait bien.

 **  
#45 - Enfer  
** Tifa l'avait connu, le clone aussi : 'clone', rien que ce mot expliquait tout.

 **  
#46 - Soleil  
** Loz se représentait sa mère comme un rayon de soleil, mais après la scène de l'église il en vint à se demander si Tifa n'en était pas un aussi, rapide et intouchable...

 **  
#47 - Lune  
** Un jour Cloud lui avait fait un serment sous la lune, un jour lointain ; pourtant c'était elle qui avait l'impression de trahir quelque chose.

 **  
#48 - Vagues  
** Lorsqu'il la vit, il ressentit comme une vague de chaleur.

 **  
#49 - Cheveux  
** Il la saisit par les cheveux et l'embrassa ; quand elle s'enfuit, il se retrouva avec une mèche noire dans les mains.

 **  
#50 - Supernova  
** Rapide... il était bien trop rapide... il l'avait surprise, il l'avait eu... et maintenant il l'avait retrouvée... mais il ne l'avait pas tuée, alors que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.


End file.
